The silence and Silent
by FelineWithAnAttitude
Summary: My version from the start characters may act different from what you may remember . Red-x has a sister, Ravens her best friend ,her name is Silent, you will find out why. my first fanfic hope you like it .pretty pretty please review or i'll give up on the story sorry but i will.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review hope you guyd like it.**

**I do not own Teen Titans but do own Silent. **

CHAPTER 1

The two young superheros looked in shock at the girl running to the end of the ally way and then looked at her friend, "She's a huger", the girl said in monotone .

" Oh ... well that explains everything " , the green boy also know as Beast Boy said sarcastically, waving his arms about. His remark earned him a glare from all of them and a giggle from above . Everyone looked up at the girl with smiles and she giggled once again.

"... um...how?" Robin asked trying to wrap his mind around how?" try not to think to hard ,it crinkles up your mask ,Robin ", Raven said without a smile although she was tying to be funny . Robin turning to Raven was about to say something when he heard another almost silent giggle , all three boys looked at the girl who was standing next to Raven that a moment ago was three stories up on a fire escape .Raven didn't even flinch when she found out Silent was there.

"... uh... cool", Beast Boy said scratching his head and smiling .

The girl smiled back shyly, " Don't ask how she does that I don't even know it'll just hurt your head ", Raven said looking bored . The shy girl smiled at Beast Boy before running off again .

" Who is she"? Red-X asked still shocked that he was hugged by a stranger and at her powers.

" Her name's Silent and you should know she's your sister X ", Raven said without excitment or emotion but with a small amount of concern .

" M-my s-sister? Wait y-you mean ... Wait,wait,...Back up what! She's"? He couldn't even form a sentence without stuttering . He hadn't seen his sister in five years she stopped talking to him when he started to find stealing fun, which he did but he was a good guy now.

Raven shook her head slowly and closed her eyes then sighing, she thought he would at least recognized Silent they were twins, been together since birth well X was older, except the five years before today." Yes X she's ", Raven looked at Silent to ask if it was OK to say her name . Silent replied silently and Raven finished her sentence,"Silent's Rose ".

X didn't say anything , Beast Boy even waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention which he did but his attention was not on Beast Boy. X just ran over to Silent A.K.A Rose and gave her a hug ,a big brotherly bear hug.

When he let go she smiled shyly and said " Jason it's great to see you again big brother I have really missed you ", in a whisper still everyone heard her.

" I've missed you too Rose" X said in a whisper mocking his little sister kindly.

" Jason? So that's your name , interesting " Robin said to himself interrupting a family moment.

"yes , Dick very interesting ", X said smirking under his mask at the now shocked Robin ,"I do my research too but i actually found out things" .

Dick? Oh...My...God ",Beast Boy said in between laughing and trying to breathe, was now on the pavement laughing uncontrollably .

" Stop being so childish his real name is Richard", Raven said in montone using her hood to hide a smile," Garfield" . Everyone was shocked .

"How did you know"? Beast Boy said joining everyone in shock but he was for some unknown reason scared.

She sighed walked over to him, grabbed the tag of his uniform and showed it to him. it said 'Garfield Logan'.

No one said anything for a little while,they just let it soak now knew each others names and it was the two other boys turn to laugh uncontrolably at Beast Boy's name .

After a minute everyone stopped laughing even though two people hadn't even started , Beast Boy and Raven:

Raven didn't laugh because her powers wouldn't let her show that kind of emotion or any emotion actually and she didn't find it funny she thought his name was 'cute' which she wouldn't ever say aloud.

Beast Boy didn't laugh because it didn't matter how much he hated it was still his name .


	2. Chapter 2

**So i don't own the rights to teen titans i so wish i did :( well anyway please review i'm waiting patiently.**

CHAPTER 2

2 Months after creating the Teen Titans which was Beast Boy's idea and the rest of them grew to like the idea, Silent ,Red-x and Robin were in one of the many hallways of Titans Tower.

Starfire and Cyborg, two other Teen Titans had gone to an alien tech conference somewhere in space and it was Beast Boys turn to go shopping for all their food for the all hoped he would buy some non-vegan products for them.

Raven, the last of the titans to be mentioned was in one of the quiet corners of the infirmary .it was the only room in whole of the tower where she could read in she thought about her room but then found out that Silent could easily sneak in and bug her she tryed every other room to no avail. At least there if she was needed she was in the right place.

meanwhile in one of the hallways with Robin, Red X and Silent."So ja...Red X?",Robin asked nervously about to call X by his real name.

"What can't you say my name right Dick-bird",X said trying to not kill him in front of his had been getting on his nerves for a while.

"Please don't fight",Silent whispered her plea almost in tears,she hated when her brother got angery .At villains it was OK but at his and her friends it hurt her more.

Red looked down at his sister she seemed to shrink more and more the angrier he got .He couldn't keep hold of his anger when she was about to cry both boys both looked at each other and sighed and said, "Sorry".

"OK", Silent said happy again and not in tears."So Robin you were going to ask Jason something?"Silent said calmly with a small smile.

Robin stopped tuned out the world and started to think. _What was it, what was it._He sighed and then said sheepishly,"I forget".

Red smiled at what he thought was funny though you couldn't see it threw his skull mask."I have a question ",Silent said head down and hand up.

"OK,whats you question Rose...Uh i mean Silent",X said said to her still trying to get used to calling her that.

"Why didn't you recognize me ?"Silent stood there silently waiting for an answer after a minute she looked up to see a frozen Red X,in other words he was in shock. Robin put his hand on X's should and snapped him out of it.

"Huh".

"Why didn't you recognize me ?"Silent stood there silently waiting for an answer again.

"Uh...Um...I hadn't seen you in five years", he said sheepishly .she knew he was lying to her which made her furious it was just a simple question.

"Stop lying to me tell me the truth",she yelled ,this was out of character and made Robin and X jump out of there skins for a second.

"Uh...Um..I'm not",he said and again he was lying.

"Stop lying to me", she said again but more calmly because their had to be a reason for him to lie to her not once but twice to lie to her hurt him a lot more then it hurt her so he gave in and told the truth.

"I'm blind Rose".

**Please review, please review, please review**. **I guess this is kind of a cliff hanger but i kind of feel its a bit anyway i'm really looking forward to your review i haven't gotten any for this story so please review. **


End file.
